


早熟

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu
Summary: 新来的音乐老师又帅又温柔，可是高一四班的林彦俊好像并不开心。





	早熟

黑板旁的投影荧幕随着嗡鸣声缓缓降下，关掉灯拉上窗帘的教室里仅仅有投影仪反射出的盈盈光线。座位上的学生们悄声交谈着一会儿放学吃什么、下午的数学小测，下了晚自习要不要打球。

林彦俊独自坐在音乐教室的最后一排，生着闷气。

他瞪了坐在讲台背后的办公椅上的人好几眼，然而好像并没有被察觉，那人只是微微笑着，懒懒地撑在讲台上，扭着身子跟底下的学生们一起看放映的音乐剧。

即便高中生们对音乐剧真是兴趣缺缺基本都顾着聊自己的，那人也不甚在意，反而很有兴致地随着剧中人的台词无声地唱着。

什么嘛，炫耀自己看过很多遍很专业吗，白痴。

林彦俊努力地翻了个巨大的白眼，又觉得自己单方面的生气实在有点幼稚，闷闷不乐地埋头下去，开始刷学校论坛。

【新情报！】关于高一新来的音乐老师！（多图预警  
【楼主】大家好！新学期新气象！今天为大家带来的八卦是新来的音乐老师陈立农老师的！  
真的——超！级！大！帅！哥！在此我不禁要再一次感慨半年以前的我认真学习天天向上考上了这所高中真是太好了不好意思跑题了。  
楼主是美声艺术生，和音乐老师接触的机会比大家多很多。众所周知（并没有）以前的音乐老师退休了，真是可惜呢李老师真的特别和蔼可亲我有什么问题去问他都很耐心回答我不好意思又跑题了……  
【划重点】新来的音乐老师！身高！腿长！脸帅！而且懒散又优雅的样子真是迷倒了我们一众艺术少女（加少男），听说还是从伯克利进修回来的！不愧是省重点高中，连音乐老师都如此高大上呜呜呜我哭了www  
多说无益！以下放图（高清大图预警，流量党慎  
【图】【图】【图】【图】【图】【图】【图】【图】【图】

【2L】学好数理化：  
请问现在申请留级到高一还来得及吗？  
【3L】高一刘主任请把任天堂还给老子：  
伯克利进修回来当咸鱼？妈妈说男人要有上进心  
【4L】农我szd：  
你个把游戏机带来学校玩的人没有资格讨论上进心  
【5L】李泽言娶我：  
好帅啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我死了好帅我死了我死了好帅呜呜呜呜呜好帅  
【6L】今天也是喝奶茶的一天：  
楼上冷静  
好帅草啊啊啊啊啊啊这什么啊啊啊啊呃呃呃呃呃呃呃好帅啊啊啊啊好帅呜呜呜好帅好帅好帅啊我死了  
【7L】抵制小卖部涨价：  
请问和未成年人搞对象犯法吗？我自愿的那种，很急，在线等。  
……

帅……吗？林彦俊疑惑地从手机里抬起头，看看手机看看老师，看看老师看看手机，看看手机看看老师。  
唔，好像还行吧，但是有点矮吧？他睨着眼睛瞥人，冷嗤了一声。坐在讲台后面只能看见肩膀以上，能有多高，三等残废，哼。

以林某人对下课时间的精准生物钟，他知道还有十分钟才放学，这时候讲台上的人突然关掉了投影，转过头来笑眯眯地说：“下课啦。”

无论什么课都要坐在第一排的学霸愣了一下，“老师，还有十分钟。”

那人很贴心地点点头，“早点下课方便大家中午吃饭嘛，再晚的话会很挤喔。”还在笑，温柔得要死的那种。

前排的几个女同学迅速交换眼神，甜甜地喊了句老师再见，立马背起书包手挽手地走了。别的同学也都几下站起来，抓紧时间去食堂抢好吃的。

林彦俊中午不怎么吃饭，所以现在也懒得动。似乎还听到有女生在说“真的好贴心啊”，“希望每天都上音乐课”之类的话，又生起了闷气。

教室里的人都走得差不多了。那个新来的伸了个懒腰，关掉电脑。林彦俊冷冷地坐在位子上看着他。

“怎么还有一个？”那人像是很无奈似的，“快去吃饭吧。”

说着也不管他，一边整理文件夹一边站起来。

林彦俊目瞪口呆。

怎么这么高？  
明明坐在那很小一只啊？

“老师要锁门咯。”那人冲他摇晃着手里的钥匙串，好言好语地哄小孩，“而且老师很饿，你也快走吧。”

就是他代替了李老师……林彦俊不甘地抿了抿嘴。

李老师是他最喜欢的老师。  
半年前林彦俊跟家里说想做声乐艺术生，家里没有同意，让他好好学习。那时候他还很单纯，在音乐课后跟当时的老师诉说了自己的烦恼，没有想到李老师竟然笑眯眯地让他自己偷偷学，有什么不懂的可以随时去问他。

高一的课程也足够紧张，林彦俊只有每周两次的音乐课下课之后才有一个中午的时间，留在音乐教室里和李老师学发音和韵律。

那时候李老师就常常咳嗽，身体状况看起来不算健康。可是林彦俊没想到仅仅半年时间李老师就因病退休，让这么个花里胡哨的愣头青来坐了板凳。

他有什么好的？林彦俊继续瞪他。  
帅有屁用？还搞得一帮子花痴那么喜欢，真是够了……像李老师那样温柔又慈爱的才能叫老师吧。  
怨念在看过花痴贴后愈发深重。

只有两个人的教室里空气也显得安静，没有了听觉的环境下少年执拗又带着敌意的视线炽热得有如实质，再迟钝的人也没有办法继续装傻下去。

陈立农无奈地叹了口气，停下整理讲台的手，他真的很饿。  
“这位同学是……有问题要私下跟我提吗？”

终于不是单方面战斗了！被挑起斗志的小林翘着二郎腿悬着前边两条椅子腿坐着，手搭在身后的椅背上，自以为很拽地往上看，“你的存在，就是我的问题。”

一向以礼貌示人的人没忍住噗嗤笑了一声，换来少年更愤怒的目光。  
要玩中二，我也没有在怕的。陈立农两手撑在讲台上，身体往前倾出一个威胁的模样：“如果你能解决‘这个问题’，欢迎试试看。”

没等林彦俊想出下一句狠话，陈立农就夹起文件夹，对他做了一个撵人的动作。  
“快滚吧，爷饿了。”  
见他还是没有要从座位上起来的意思，陈立农捂了捂已经开始阵痛的胃，维持着狂拽酷炫的表情：“我数到十，不走就把你锁在里面。”

少年突然站了起来，双肩书包只用一边肩膀挎着。路过讲台时还不忘又瞪了他一眼。  
陈立农看着他，少年的动作像是想大力摔门表示不满，拉着门把手停顿了几秒，不知道是怕吵到别人还是怕毁坏公物，最后还是安静地关上了。

是个懂礼貌的小鬼嘛……陈老师赞许地点了点头，随后又很轻地笑了一下。有时候，有点儿麻烦也是一种乐趣吧。

-  
相安无事几天，周五下午第一节又到了音乐课。

陈老师像头一节课一样，讲了半节课的音乐史之后关掉了灯，准备继续给学生们放上一次没看完的音乐剧。

林彦俊也像头一节课一样，从头到尾独自坐在音乐教室的最后一排，目不转睛地瞪着讲台上的人。

高中生似乎都有一点欺软怕硬的意思，知道老师性格温和好欺负，聊起天来也不多收敛。  
投影仪在暗暗的教室里开始工作，教室的四个墙角放置的音响里流淌出动人的唱腔。别的学生们窃窃私语着，坐在讲台后的陈老师突然站了起来也没有引起大家的注意。

林彦俊抿着嘴，看着那人一步一步地朝着自己走过来，然后坐在了他旁边的位子上。  
即使很不愿意承认，林彦俊也在对方靠近的过程中逐渐变得紧张起来，原本懒懒靠在椅背上的脊背也犹如遭遇敌人的小兽一般绷直。

“干什么？”他甚至不愿意叫人老师，一直以“新来的”称呼对方。“别挨着我坐。”

“别这么凶嘛。”陈立农笑得人畜无害，甚至还把手搭在他的椅背上，看起来就像一个亲昵的揽在怀里的姿势。“在讲台上看荧幕要一直扭着欸，可怜一下老师的腰好不好？”  
他说得煞有介事，可怜巴巴的，让人难以拒绝。

林彦俊转过头去不看他，拼命地安静深呼吸克制着自己不停上升的体温。  
这个距离太超过了。

“一个男人居然腰不好，真惨。”林彦俊恶劣地讽刺他，完全没有考虑过在课堂上和老师说这样的话也很超过。

虽然这样说，但他也没有自己换个位子坐，或者是让陈立农滚到别处去坐。  
果然是个口是心非的心软小鬼啊，陈立农在心里为自己的准确判断点了个赞，换了个舒服的姿势翘起了二郎腿。

荧幕上的《浮士德》放映到了第三幕，西贝尔以圆舞曲节奏作为主要支撑的浪漫曲《请你告诉她》抒情而生动，林彦俊本来是为了假装不在意邻座的人才看着荧幕，此时已经深深地被吸引。

清晰而不突兀的低沉旋律在耳边响起，在混响衬托下优雅又高级。  
林彦俊干巴巴地斜了他一眼：“跟着唱很没素质。”

陈立农笑嘻嘻地做了一个把嘴巴拉链拉上的动作，抿起嘴不唱了。

过了一会儿，林彦俊的手肘被捅了一下。

“你又干什么？”少年压低了声线，小声又不耐烦。

那人像是打量了他很久，看得林彦俊浑身不自在，正要发难时陈立农突然开口道：“喜欢吗？”

林彦俊向来懒得撒谎，“还可以。”

陈立农严肃地点点头，“嗯，我也觉得我品味很好。”

这什么人啊？  
林彦俊恨了他一眼，又转回头去看荧幕。  
然后又被捅了一下。

“欠揍是吧？”林彦俊恶狠狠地捶了他手臂一把，倒没有用力气。

陈立农揉着被打的地方，很无辜地说：“有事问你嘛。”

“下个月的话剧节，你有兴趣吗？”他问。

三中不仅以重本上线率闻名，对于学生来说更有吸引力的是每月一次的大型活动。比如社团日、话剧节、自编操，还有元旦晚会。

话剧节的主力通常是各类声乐的艺术生，再加上声乐、话剧社团的积极分子。甚至连门票都不是随便能拿到的，每个班只有几个名额。

居然给我开后门吗……林彦俊满腹狐疑地上下扫了陈立农一圈，他又在打什么坏主意？  
“不要了，”林彦俊拒绝他，“我不想看小屁孩过家家。”

明明自己也是小屁孩。陈立农忍不住上手揉了一把他的头发，出乎意料的柔软。看起来像个刺猬一样的小孩竟然有这么软的毛，陈立农有些讶异，还想再摸一把，被林彦俊灵敏地躲开。

“不是让你去当观众，”陈立农想要转移话题吸引他的注意力，然后再接再厉揉一下，“让你去演，怎么样？”

“这种事怎么可能……”林彦俊明显愣住了，呆呆地。喜欢音乐的人总会对舞台有向往，看音乐剧的同时也会悄悄地幻想一下，如果是我，是我站在那里，是可以的吗？

陈立农抓紧机会又摸了一把，心满意足地收回了手，双手交叉着往后仰，懒懒地靠在椅背上。

“如果你想去的话，老师一定会好好教你、支持你的。偶尔也相信一下大人吧？我是不会骗人的喔。”  
不会骗人吗……少年的刘海垂下来，挡住了双眸。

“真的不想去吗？会很好玩。”陈立农乘胜追击。  
林彦俊不说话。

陈立农耐心地等着，邻座的少年只是捏着手埋头坐着，并不看他，仍旧不说话。

他抬起手腕看了一眼时间，放在对方椅背上的手挪下来，在少年瘦削的脊梁上轻轻地拍了一下，像是安抚或者宠爱。

“慢慢想，想去的话随时跟我说。”陈立农用他最擅长的温柔语调结束了这次的对话。

“好啦，大家该回教室咯，下一节好像是物理呢。”  
陈老师站起来，又一次提前十分钟给学生们下了课。

-  
林彦俊没有联系陈立农。

向任何人展露自己发自内心的喜爱对于他来说都是一件非常困难的事情，更不用说对象是一个本就非好感的人。  
半年以前他也有尝试过，向最亲近的亲人提出自己的向往，最后得到的结果只不过是毫无余地的拒绝而已。

为什么不把心思都用在学习上？  
妈妈不想看你走上歪路。  
你没有从小训练，拿什么和别人专业的比？  
男孩子应该多念书，唱唱跳跳的像什么样子？

之后陈立农也没有一直拿这件事追着他问，让林彦俊轻松之余又有一点失落。没有被人看穿当然很好，但如果对方再强势一些，多问他几次甚至强迫他去参加的话，他应该是会去的吧……

这个新来的平时对学生和同事都是一副随和好亲近的样子，但私底下暴露在他面前的没礼貌和恶劣才让林彦俊有踏实感，对方毫无伪装的踏实感。

是不是真的可以相信他呢？他会嘲笑我吧，毕竟是伯克利留学回来的……林彦俊有点沮丧。

他只知道半年前的自己很幼稚，可是对自己现在的天真一无所知。

仅仅因为人家向他抛了一根不知真假的橄榄枝，他就像一只被水流冲走的小动物一样死死地抓住了对方，觉得陈立农值得信赖。

明明一开始在说“你就是我的问题”，下一周就变成“算了不跟他计较”，现在干脆开始自己找自己的麻烦。

当然这一切那个新来的都不知道，只以为他是闹够了转性了，不和自己别扭而已。  
陈立农还为此扼腕叹息过好几天，因为林彦俊不来闹他，作为老师他除了上音乐课和对方坐邻座以外根本也不能干嘛，完全地失去了枯燥教学生涯中的唯一乐趣。

早知道就不那么早献殷勤了……陈老师在办公椅上泡柠檬茶喝，一边喝一边转圈圈一边叹气。看吧，小孩子都是喜欢挑战高难度的，你态度一下子那么好，人家觉得没劲了吧。

随着期中考试的临近，音乐课也被学生们好好利用起来，借着不算明亮的光线各自做着错题集或是默写。话剧节就在期中考结束的第二天，各个节目已经准备得基本到位了。

陈老师很贴心地选了一个优美的钢琴曲作为大家复习的背景音，然后又坐到了最后一排的某人身边。

“复习得怎么样？”他端着保温杯，笑起来的样子与一般老师无异，只有林彦俊知道他其实蔫儿坏得很。

“没怎样啊，还能怎样。”林彦俊成绩不好不坏，属于往上拼太难，往下也跌不多的那一类。此时正拿着笔，对着桌上的习题册发呆。

陈立农坐在他旁边这么久自然是发现林彦俊心不在焉，随即兴致勃勃，小声道：“出去逛逛？”

“喂，还在上课好不好？”林彦俊没想到他这么嚣张，竟然还在课上就公然拉他一起逃课。

手里的笔被人抽走盖上笔帽，陈立农没有回答他的问题，反而是一把揽住他的肩膀，胁迫林彦俊跟着自己站起来。

“大家先自学一会，我送这位同学去趟医务室。”  
林彦俊皱着脸，被这人的骚操作惊得无法反驳。

两个人走在学校深处的小池塘边，一人手里拿着一个冰淇淋。

“这么大年纪了还喜欢吃这些喔。”林彦俊眯着眼睛舔甜筒，还不忘嘲笑大龄青年。

陈立农很悠闲，嘴边沾着一点巧克力酱，故作深沉道：“生活太苦，不吃点甜的过不下去了。”

少年被他逗得笑起来，“这里脏了。”林彦俊指了指自己嘴角的位置，示意对方自己擦一下。

“不脏啊？”  
陈立农伸手，拇指轻轻抚上少年的嘴角。“没有脏吧？”像是为了确定，还加重了一点力气，又摸了一下。

“我说你嘴那里脏了！”林彦俊如同跳脚的刺猬，一身的小刺全都炸开，躲得很远，耳朵烧得通红。

调戏成功的人无辜地耸了耸肩，擦掉了自己嘴边的甜味。

不知道是冰淇淋糖度太高还是眼前的人太好玩，树叶之间投下的缝隙阳光也让陈立农感到一丝幸福。

“考完期中，要不要去看话剧节？”为了不让林彦俊持续生气，陈立农很自然地转移了话题，“我带你进去，可以在后台看。你去过后台吗？”

林彦俊当然没有去过，顿时出现一种亮晶晶的眼神。可嘴上还是别扭的，“去干嘛，好无聊……”

陈立农故意激他，现在知道对这种小孩讲话一定要反着讲了。装作刚想起来，惋惜道：“对哦，不能带你去，人家都在后台换衣服。”

林彦俊如他所料地唱反调，“那你就可以看人家换衣服吗？小心我举报你。”

“也是哦……”陈立农一本正经，“那就一起去吧？”  
“我们互相监督啊。如果真的被当成偷窥狂，我们也可以一起蹲拘留所。”

林彦俊被自己脑补的“一起蹲拘留所”的生动画面逗笑了，两人坐在石板凳上，看着池塘里开得正灿烂的荷花。  
不知多久之后，少年轻轻地回道：“那好啊。”

-  
后台的确很好玩，作为一个旁观者看着所有人快速地跑来跑去，尖叫着我的发簪在哪、下一组赶紧standby，话筒快快给他架上之类的东西。

陈立农从不知道哪个组的女学生那里借来两根小凳子，领着他坐在舞台侧面的调音室里。那里有很多看起来很高级又危险的仪器，林彦俊乖乖地坐着，看话剧社的控场员们上下操纵着各色按钮，有些羡慕。

“那个是调主麦克风的音量的。”陈立农侧头小声耳语，替他讲解细节。看林彦俊听得认真，又笑了，“想玩一下？”

“你很幼稚，那个又不是玩具。”被拆穿的人在黑暗里悄悄红了脸。

陈立农笑着摇了摇头，向后靠在调音室软软的隔音墙上，说了一句很深奥的话。  
“所有东西都是玩具喔。”

所有表演结束以后，林彦俊被安置在礼堂后台的出口等他。

陈立农作为声乐社团的指导老师去台上参加合影，而后又有许多可爱的女学生们迎上来找他单独合照，耽误了快半个小时。

已经很晚了，看演出的观众们早已退席，深夜的校园里有些安静。偶尔有离开的演员们嬉戏着走出来，但都不是陈立农。

林彦俊没有觉得烦躁，站在路灯下回想着刚才的一幕幕情节。

人们在盛大的演出结束后很容易感到寂寥，像是做了一场大梦而后醒来。

脆弱的树叶在脚底下碎裂，一个高挑的身影迎面走进他的梦里。

“对不起，等很久了吧？”陈立农摸了摸他低下的头，“老师请你吃宵夜赔罪怎么样？”

夏末的晚上。热闹的夜市。小孩子口味的食物。怎么想都是高中男生喜欢的吧？陈老师很有自信。

林彦俊淡淡地抬眼看他，又很快地移开视线。  
“不怎样。”

真是很难取悦的小孩啊，陈老师很头疼，转而有了灵感：“弹钢琴给你听？”

林彦俊没有说话，背着书包转头就走了。

几步之后没有听见陈立农跟上来的动静，这才转过头来，干巴巴地问他：“走啊？”

-  
艺术楼的一层是音乐、美术教室，二层往上都是艺术生们平时练习的场所。  
林彦俊只在上学期跟着李老师学过一点钢琴，为了更好地掌握旋律和音准，当时也只在音乐教室里的钢琴上弹，并没有来过专业的练习室。

陈立农走在他身前，从兜里摸出钥匙串打开了一扇门。门内漆黑一片，林彦俊等在门口，直到陈立农走进去打开了灯才好奇地望了一眼。

“这么小？”  
没有想到钢琴练习室竟然只有三平米大小，长方形的房间内摆下一架大大的钢琴和一条长凳几乎就没有空间了。

“是要给你准备一个维也纳金色大厅吗？”陈立农招手让他进来坐下，拍了拍身边的空余地方，“委屈你一下咯。”

林彦俊慢吞吞地走进去，关上门之后坐在了陈立农身边，突然觉得……这房间实在是太小了，小到有点暧昧。

明明上音乐课的时候两个人的距离也就差不多这样，但因为空间太过狭小安静，他甚至感觉对方能听见自己的心跳声。

修长的手指轻柔擦拭过琴键，然后扶上他的手臂，示意他坐远一点点。  
“怕打到你。”陈立农解释道。一切就绪之后，又开口道：“想听什么？”

林彦俊歪着脑袋想了想，“有没有那种，一听就很厉害的？”

“要这样难为我吗？”陈立农笑得很灿烂，语气却像是受了欺负，“我很久没练欸。”

“现在才讲这种话合理吗？”林彦俊也笑，轻轻地推了他一把，“快点啦。”

陈立农皱着眉头，像是很苦恼地思索了一会儿。  
“先热热身吧。”他说，背脊自然而挺拔，继而双手开始在琴键上缓慢起伏，像是轻抚恋人的脸颊。

林彦俊屏住呼吸，惊讶地发现这前奏他竟然很耳熟？

直到陈立农开口唱出来第一句，他才反应过来是那首歌。不过他也不舍得打断旋律，一直安静地听到最后一个键落下，才迫不及待地要嘲笑对方。

“好老套喔你，居然是《不能说的秘密》。”林彦俊眯着眼睛笑，很满足的样子。

陈立农很夸张地挺了挺胸，语气特别骄傲：“把妹一绝欸，你不想学吗？”

小孩的眼神迅速地黯淡下去，像是听了什么很过分的话：“学那些干嘛。”

陈立农失笑，没有想到他竟然这么纯情，好像除了学习和音乐以外就没有别的想要在意的东西。让人想要仔细呵护他一辈子都这么天真下去，或是狠狠地在这张白纸上留下自己的痕迹。

“热过身了喔，”陈立农自顾自地说，还活动了一下手腕，“现在给你弹一听就很厉害的。”

林彦俊顿时又坐得乖乖的，眼睛盯着他的手。

男人的两只手先是并在一个几乎重叠的位置，一串舒缓的音符随之响起。  
是很优美的旋律，不过并没有很厉害的样子吧……林彦俊不由得皱起了脸。

像是察觉了他心中所想，身边的人突然笑了一下，手下演奏不停。

第一小节的最后一个音符落下，陈立农突然开口，“开始咯。”

没等林彦俊反应过来，陈立农右手忽然拉到所有琴键的最右边，而左手从他背后拢过来覆在了最左边，激烈而高昂的曲调顿时迸发。

由于姿势的关系，林彦俊几乎整个背都贴在了陈立农胸口，笃定的心跳声咚咚地震在他的脊骨上。而眼前是两只手快速而精准地在琴键上来回飞舞，如同手术一般利落干净，又像一场情人之间的缱绻。

一曲之后，林彦俊的手心都被自己捏出了汗意，心跳过速。

“怎么样，够不够厉害？”陈立农没有把他从自己怀里摘出来，却也没有故意贴近他说话，就好像这个拥抱只是无意之举。

林彦俊实在说不出违心的话，“还可以吧……”

刚刚还在演奏的两只手轻握住他的手腕放在琴键上，林彦俊有些惊讶又羞涩，转过头去呆呆地看着他，不知道这个近在咫尺的人在想什么。

“我们玩一下四手连弹。”陈立农颇有兴致地邀请他。

“我不会……”少年目光躲闪。

“骗人。”陈立农捏了他的手指一下，“不可以骗老师喔。”

“真的不会啦。”要承认自己的不擅长让他很窘迫，觉得自己像一个氛围破坏者。

“我有看到过喔，音乐教室里的琴谱，写着你的名字。”

林彦俊一下子紧张起来，有一种秘密被公之于众的不安感。

“谁要你乱翻别人东西啊！”

“欸，那是我的教室好不好？”男人的语气理直气壮，“不要跟我吵，你明明就会，很不乖喔林彦俊。”

“……但是我真的不会弹啊，就学过那么几首。”林彦俊败下阵来，退让一步。这样被动的局面让他无法再装得强硬又凶悍，露出小孩子的本来面貌。

陈立农又捏了捏他的手，“小星星总会吧？一闪一闪亮晶晶，满天都是小星星。”

林彦俊很轻地点点头。

“来，这只手放在这里。”比他大一号的手包着他的放在琴键上，又放好另一只。“准备——一、二、三，开始。”

浅淡的月光自窗外洒下，心跳频率融而合一。

“好玩吗？”成熟男人的声音在耳后响起，带着温柔的笑意，“我第一次玩这个，感觉还不错。”

第一次吗，林彦俊抿了抿嘴，不自在地往前蹭了一下，稍稍脱开对方的体温。

像是习惯了他的不回应，陈立农也没有追问他要个答案，说着不早了，又带着他出了学校，在门口替他叫了车，还让林彦俊回家之后记得报平安。

“突然想起来，”两个人并排站在马路边等接单的出租来，陈立农又忽然发难，“你都没有加我微信吧？”

普通高中生谁会加音乐老师的微信啊？林彦俊翻了个小小的白眼。他知道对方是在暗暗指责他上一次不去参加话剧节的事，所以也不好意思吐槽，只是说：“你也没有加我啊。”

陈立农愣了一下，然后又无奈地笑开，像是家长面对任性的小孩，拿他没办法。  
“好啦，我加你。”

林彦俊坐在出租车的后座上，窗外掠过光影，手机的光线照在脸上，嘴边的两颗阴影圆圆的。  
【好友申请：  
陈立农Leo：敲敲，小朋友在吗？】

-  
林彦俊又拥有了一个声乐私教，这次是只属于他一个人的。

他又可以在每周两节音乐课前后的中午在音乐教室里消磨时间，听陈立农给他弹琴，或是学气息之类的东西。

一开始只是在学琴，有一次陈立农又弹了周杰伦的曲子，林彦俊小声地跟着唱了一段，被摸着头夸他音色漂亮。后来渐渐就没有那么别扭，可以认真地唱或者听，系统而学术地学一点伯克利血统的声乐。

“今天要跟大家讲一点严肃的事情。”陈立农站在讲台上，平时好脾气的笑脸显得很正经，“关于元旦晚会。”

底下安静几秒，飞快地炸开一只蜂窝，嗡嗡地小声讨论着。

林彦俊还是坐在最后一排，手里捧着一个保温杯。  
是陈立农给他的，“新的，情侣款”这样笑着给他，被林彦俊怒瞪，又觉得不收下就显得很在意，最后还是拿着了。

讲台上的人并没有刻意往林彦俊的方向看，他们在任何有旁人的场合下都只是生疏的师生关系。也不知道是从什么时候开始的，反正林彦俊偶尔会在心里觉得好玩，有一种隐秘的刺激感。

陈立农的衬衫袖口齐挽在小臂处，露出的肌肉线条利落又漂亮。前排的女生们正在小声叽叽喳喳，这时他开口道：“元旦晚会高一每个班出两个节目，一般来讲一个是话剧小品类的，另一个是歌舞类的。”

林彦俊百无聊赖地咬着保温杯口，思考着那天会没有晚自习，要不要去网吧。

聚精会神地想着要上分还是打两把吃鸡，这时候前排许多人转过头来好奇地看着他。

林彦俊不自在地动了动，“怎么了？”他探头一点点，问自己前桌的男生。

“我再重复一次，”讲台上的人像是发现他在开小差，笑着提高了一点音量，吸引了林彦俊的注意力，“我个人推荐一下林彦俊同学加入，他唱歌很好听。”

文艺委员的马尾辫飞快地甩动了半圈，女生热切又期待的目光烧得林彦俊哑口无言。

-  
“为什么讲这种话啊！”课后，帮着收拾桌椅的小孩想要发脾气，把椅子在地上来回拖以示不满，“你没有跟我讲过啊！”

陈老师整理着黑板和讲桌，理所当然地，“当你给我的学费咯，我也要验收一下成果吧。”

林彦俊从来没有被赶鸭子上架过，几分钟前默许了文艺委员的邀请，现在不好意思厚着脸皮又和人家说不去。只能冲着好脾气的大人发延迟的火。

陈立农早就学会了怎么拿捏他，这种时候一定要强势一点，一旦顺毛捋说可以不去林彦俊就会借坡下驴。

“不许发小孩子脾气！”陈立农故作大声地凶他，端出老师的架子来，“老师安排的任务要好好完成，知道吗？”

林彦俊不说话，拿公物撒气，一脚一脚小力地踩在桌腿上。

见他有屈服的迹象，陈立农这才慢慢走过来，安抚一样揽着少年的背拍了几下，像亲昵的长辈。

“偶尔也要试着和别的小朋友相处喔。”陈立农刮了一下他的鼻尖，神情很温柔，“不要怕，老师陪你。”

“谁在怕啊！”  
“好啦好啦，我怕行不行？”

-  
每周五放学之后的排练都很顺利，这让陈立农有些出乎意料。

原本以为性格太过别扭的小孩会需要很多时间适应和同龄人的相处，却忘了小朋友本来就只是口是心非，心软得不得了，别的同学主动跟他聊几句，小朋友就会不好意思地拉着别人再聊几句。

怎么有一种老父亲的感觉呢……倚在排练厅练功杆上的陈老师自嘲地笑了笑，继续专心看眼前的一群高中生磕磕绊绊地练习。

陈立农不会每一次都待到最后，但总会在别的地方等到林彦俊排练完。然后两个人交流一下新的心得体会，吃一点宵夜，再把小朋友送上回家的计程车。

别的地方通常是钢琴练习室或是一层上课用的音乐教室，在周五的晚上总是非常安静，很适合陈立农练琴，以免手生。

深秋时节的某一次他正在练着新曲子，李斯特的十二首超技练习曲之一《鬼火》。需要专业的技巧和经验不谈，还得有轻快有趣的情绪加持。  
应该会是小朋友喜欢的类型。  
陈立农抱着这样简单的想法，开始了对自己的折磨。

一个小时后，陈立农决定给自己上个缓刑，坐在琴凳上思考人生。为什么要这样虐待自己？这曲子是人写的？人生的意义在哪里？疑问三连。

练习室的木门被轻轻叩响，陈立农以为是小朋友今天提前结束排练了，站起身去打开了门。

门外是一个艺术生，校服袖口上有颜料的痕迹，估计是在美术室学习的女生。

“是陈老师吗？”女生笑起来有一点卧蚕，很可爱，“我听到你弹琴。”

陈立农少见地有点尴尬，在初步练习途中被发现的确让人害羞。几秒之后恢复了营业的温和笑脸，稍稍往门外走了一步，让两人都处在走廊监控摄像头的明朗范围里。

“还不回家吗？很晚了哦。”陈立农不动声色，暗示对方可以走了。

女生看了一眼手机，有些羞涩地抬起头来望他。  
“嗯嗯，那我先回家了。”转身走出两步，忽然转回来笑了一下，“学校论坛上有人说老师每周五晚上都在琴房，我只是想要碰碰运气，没想到老师真的在。”  
“那么我就先走了。”女生轻轻地鞠了一小躬。

陈立农无声地站了许久，缓缓吐出了一口气。

走廊尽头的楼梯上冒出一个毛茸茸的头顶，整个人一点一点出现在他的视野里。

林彦俊背着双肩包走过来，湿漉漉的眼睛里有担忧的情绪。

“你心情不好？”

陈立农随即从沉思里抽离出来，笑着摸摸林彦俊的头，“没有。”

小朋友抬高了手，反过来也摸了摸他的头，“偶尔也要学会依靠一下别人喔。”

“你少在那边学我。”陈立农隔空咬了他一口，把少年柔顺的刘海揉得乱成一团。

少年人的注意力非常容易被转移，一听陈立农说给他弹自己写的曲子，立刻忘掉了刚才的小插曲，端正地坐在琴凳上。

两个小节的旋律结束，林彦俊不可思议地望着他：“这真的是你写的？”

这样自然的夸奖陈立农很受用，马上得意起来，“陈老师是专业的好不好。”

“这好时髦哦……”小朋友呆呆地坐着，好像在回味的样子，“很好听诶，要拿去卖吗？”

陈立农伸了个懒腰，大咧咧地揽住林彦俊的肩头，把脑袋放在人颈窝上蹭，像极了一只大型犬。  
“是，帮朋友写的，最好是能给点钱啦。”

“那我岂不是第一个听到的？”林彦俊很满意，语气轻快。

“是啊，老师是不是对你很好？”内心幼稚的人突然想要使坏，抬手点了点自己的脸。“要奖励。”

手底下的躯体明显地僵硬了。  
糟糕，不该说这么轻浮的话啊……陈立农有些懊悔，一时之间不知该怎样挽回局面，两个人保持着亲昵的姿势却都不开口。

“我开……”

温热而柔软的触感印在他刚刚点过的位置，陈立农一句话堵在了嘴里。

林彦俊面无表情，却已经害羞到连脖子都在红。

“呐，奖励。”

没等他说些什么，少年飞快地再一次吻在了他的脸上，停留了一秒后才拉开距离。

“够不够？还要吗？”  
不知不觉中林彦俊的手早已拉住了他的衣摆，神色羞怯又放肆。

明明已经是深秋的夜，陈立农却突然感到燥热。反复咬牙之后才缓出一口气，笑容旖念横飞。

“要的，”他慢慢地靠近自己的小猎物，对方全然不知大难临头，“都给我。”

他捏住小猎物的下巴，毫不讲理地狠狠吻上去。

-  
林彦俊因为缺氧而死命挣扎把他推开，不停起伏的胸口，泛着水光的眼睛和嘴唇都让陈立农想要犯罪。

“小朋友喜欢吗？”他又欺上去，搂住纤瘦的腰，一口一口吃林彦俊的嘴，“喜欢老师亲你吗？”

两只小手颤颤地抓着他的衣摆，陈立农带着他往上，让他勾在自己的后颈处。还没等人勾稳又急不可耐地亲上了。

林彦俊像是被他欺负得快哭了，又不说让他停下来的话，反复嘤嘤地叫着陈立农的名字，不知道这样会让男人恶劣的占有欲更无法遏制。

滚烫的手从腰肢缓缓往下，覆在了林彦俊校裤两腿之间。

“这么有感觉啊。”陈立农笑着吻他，隔着裤子摩挲着少年的形状。林彦俊打着摆子在他怀里蹬腿，无力挣扎的样子可怜极了。

“乖啊乖，今天不碰你。”陈立农怜惜地啄吻他的鼻尖，“要舒服吗？老师帮你。”

林彦俊明显是被他玩晕了头，这时候怎么都说不出不要的话，只剩一点点理智抿着嘴不开口，却拿小腿去蹭他。

陈立农拿他没办法，任劳任怨剥开校裤的松紧带让它滑到小朋友的膝盖上，再把人端起来抱在腿上，一边亲耳朵一边替他手淫。

林彦俊的叫声梗在喉咙里，发出一种濒死小兽的呜咽，两手胡乱地在陈立农的宽肩和胸口上抓，很快就死死地攥着他的领口，忍不住交代了他一手。

陈立农看着手心里的东西，苦笑了一声，凶巴巴地亲他：“小东西，你看看你，把老师的手都弄脏了。”  
后来又发现两人都没有随身带手帕纸，更生气了，威胁林彦俊，“自己舔干净。”

从来没有被这么欺负过的人真以为自己干了什么坏事，愣了半晌后眼一闭就往他手上伸舌头，吓得陈立农赶紧拎着他的后颈把人提溜起来。

“在这里等着，老师去卫生间洗手，笨。”

林彦俊的世界里像是只剩下这一间狭小的练习室，完全忘记了还有卫生间这种东西存在，被提醒后顿时有一种被耍的感觉，攥起拳头给了他一下。

“喂，谋杀亲夫啊？”陈立农拿另一只手揪了揪他的脸。

整理干净之后陈立农回了练习室，小朋友已经困到趴在钢琴上打盹。好不容易把人叫醒之后又是一顿软绵绵的拳打脚踢，好脾气的陈老师乖乖受了，把小小的手牵住揣在自己的外套口袋里，送林彦俊上了回家的车。

陈立农自认为是一个虽然底限很低，但是敢做敢当的人。

所以回了员工宿舍之后也没有立刻睡下，反而忙活起来。

-  
他们没有很多时间用来单独相处。  
高中生的课表雷打不动，越临近期末，连一周两节的音乐课时间也被压缩。

只有每个周五排练后的夜里，陈立农才能抱着林彦俊在练习室里弹琴，偷偷接吻，最后送人回家，再自己打车回学校。

一个月左右的时间过去，班里的音乐剧已经排练得相当成熟。再过两个星期就是元旦晚会，然后再两个星期之后期末考试，高一就结束了。  
高二没有音乐课。

就是在第四个周五的晚上，两个人躲在林彦俊家楼下的小区花园里牵手。陈立农突然说了一句话，让林彦俊愣在了原地。

“我准备辞职了。”陈立农说，“我不能……继续做老师。”语气很淡，却没有商量的余地。

林彦俊明显慌了神，这是一个告别的句子。

“怎么突然……你，”他头埋下去沉默几许，圆圆的水渍晕染在裤子上，“陈立农，你什么意思？”

少年猛地抬起头来，目光执拗又委屈，用尽最后的勇气颤颤地抓着他：“你不能这样……”  
像是在控诉他，眼眶通红。

“是你先招惹我的。”

“你、你都没有跟我商量过，”大颗大颗的眼泪在脸颊上滑过，“你要跟我分手？”

眼看事态愈来愈往难以挽回的局面发展，陈立农担心真的惹到小朋友爆炸，这才突然笑嘻嘻地，凑过来亲了他一口。

“没有要分手，不许说分手。”他惩罚似的轻轻打了林彦俊一下，然后又心疼得把人揉进怀里，后悔自己玩太大，“不可以说分手，以后都不可以，知不知道？”

林彦俊在他怀里闷闷地发声：“那你什么意思？”

玩脱了的陈老师心虚，干巴巴地笑了两声，捏着小手把玩着。

“意思是……首先，你高二以后就没有音乐课了，教其他人我会很无聊。第二，我们在学校里好危险，尤其是对你来说，我会担心。第三，我来这边上课，本来就只是过渡期而已，原本就没有打算留很久，你不要太有负担，觉得说因为你，我才没有办法继续上课。”

陈立农叹了口气，觉得自己想得好多好絮叨，开始隐隐担心被小朋友嫌弃。

林彦俊不吭声，像是在思考他的论据有几分真实性。陈立农讨好地把人举起来亲，“以后只给你一个人当老师，好不好？”

这个说法很有诱惑力，林彦俊眼睛还红着就笑了。

“喂，开心也要告诉我啊。”陈立农装作不满，反复揉捏他，“跟老师装深沉哦。”

其实陈老师心里松了一口大气，暗自庆幸林彦俊够乖够好哄，被他骗哭了下一秒也还是喜欢他。然后偷偷跟自己发誓以后不要再这样逗小朋友，非常没素质。

林彦俊眼睛又湿又亮，沾了泪水的睫毛扫在他脸颊上。  
“开心的。”他说，然后又有点踌躇，小声地问：“可以问你一个问题吗？”

就算他现在是十万个为什么陈立农都只能认栽，立刻开始表现起来：“当然啊！随便问。”

“……”林彦俊又犹豫了几秒，终于怯怯地开口道：“你是我男朋友吗？”

陈立农表情呆滞了一下。

“是不是啊？”问出口了就好受许多，林彦俊有点固执地追问起来，“是不是啊陈立农？”  
他真的纠结这个问题很久。

“不是……哦不，当然是啊！”陈立农少见地开始结巴，“我、我说不是的意思是，是说我没有想到你居然把这当成一个问题……”

陈立农用自己家里那台十八万的琴发誓，他以为第一次接吻就已经算确定关系了啊？

怀里的人像是看出了他的想法，酷酷地冷哼了一声，“你留过学的人这么老土吗？接吻就等于在一起喔。”

老土的人非常恼怒，因为小朋友这句话听起来像是经验丰富的样子。

“喔？你们时髦的人怎么看？”陈立农开始钓鱼。

林彦俊浑然不觉，教育他道：“现在高中生很乱的！我有听说好多，什么朋友之间乱搞之类的。”

“听说？”陈立农继续循循善诱。

聪明的高中生反应过来了，恨了他一眼。“我才没有！”看着男友紧张神色放松下来，林彦俊狡猾地眯起眼睛笑。

“你是不是……想搞我？”他天真又放荡地盯着陈立农，“老师？”

陈立农脑子里嗡了一声，被两个字的寻常称呼炸得骨头都酥了。

林彦俊从来没有叫过他老师，这是第一次。  
并不是在明净的教室里，而是在月色下，在他腿上，在他怀里，靠着他的肩。

“不想死就老实点。”陈立农用劲捏着怀里人饱满的小屁股，这次是实打实的威胁了。

林彦俊浑不在意，反而笑得更甜，“老师，今晚……可以来家访吗？爸爸妈妈都不在家。”  
他乖巧而温驯地仰望着陈立农。

-  
他们像两个闯空门的小偷，毛躁地进了玄关灯都来不及开就吻在一起。男人的手温柔地垫在林彦俊后腰挡住鞋柜的棱角，嘴上的动作却凶狠得要死。

胸前早已在衣料的摩擦中挺立起来，突兀的颗粒被男人察觉，轻笑着覆上去用手心按压。“舒服？”陈立农一遍又一遍地问，得不到回答就更用力地混沌地打圈。

“要洗澡，”林彦俊嗫喏着，却更加热情地献上自己的嘴唇。“老师，先洗……”

陈立农一把将少年打横抱起，猴急得像个十七八岁的愣头青。  
“浴室在哪？”他一秒都不能停止亲吻，急切地，“一起洗。”洗澡的时间都漫长得令人无法忍受，现在让林彦俊脱开他的视线一刻钟简直是要了他的命。

飞快地纠缠在一起洗过澡，给小朋友做了简单而细致的扩张。期间林彦俊一直不愿意看他，闭着眼睛哭唧唧地叫。陈立农问他要不要停，他又说不要，直抖着喊你快点弄。陈立农爱死他了。

“太瘦了。”两个人第一次赤诚相见，少年人瘦削得过分，陈立农不由得皱了眉头，惩罚似的捏他的胳膊，“我都怕把你干坏了。”

林彦俊听不得他说这些，狠命地瞪他，怒气冲冲却又绯红地漂亮着。“说这么多废话干嘛！”瞪着瞪着又被男人精瘦的泛着水光的雄性线条迷住，忍不住上手摸了几把。

陈立农抓住他的手一寸寸地往下带，眼里深沉地烧着火，“别摸那，摸这里。”

手里的东西烫得像烙红的铁棒，林彦俊红了脸却舍不得放开，轻轻地上下撸送着。

“乖孩子。”  
陈立农把小孩的鬓发捋到耳后，享受着林彦俊生涩的服务，惬意得眯起眼睛，伸手揉捏玩弄着挺立的乳尖作为奖励。

他早就硬得发疼了，却不舍得让林彦俊的第一次做得不够缱绻，只得委屈自己。“好了，”陈立农拍拍少年的脸，示意他不用再给他打，然后扶住人两边侧腰，腰胯送劲，一下翻转了位置，让林彦俊骑坐在腰上。

“来，喂老师吃你的小奶子。”  
戏谑的目光在少年光洁的躯体上肆意游走，被他看得羞怯又情动，林彦俊抿着嘴撑起身子往前，两只手按在床头的墙上，主动挺起薄薄的胸膛送到他嘴边。  
“喔，好乖。”陈立农一边夸他一边含着小奶子嘬得咂咂有声，淫靡的咕唧水声从胸口传到林彦俊耳朵里。抵在男人小腹处的湿漉漉的后穴也被手指轻易探入玩弄，另一只手轻轻握着少年高昂的性器打圈搓揉。

前列腺传来的阵阵酥麻快感让林彦俊食髓知味，迫不及待，想要更大更热的东西。

“老师……”林彦俊近乎撒娇地痴痴叫他，“老师，要，进来……”

陈立农轻笑，换上硕大滚烫的前端抵在小穴口，一点点往里抵，“好馋的小朋友。”

几根手指都不能比拟的东西在体内的感觉太过强烈，林彦俊皱着脸轻轻地呼吸，表情难耐又迷离。

“痛？”陈立农有点心疼，但性器被含住一小截已经爽到不能再停，只得哄着林彦俊趴下来，给他找点趣味，“要不要亲耳朵？”湿热的舌头灵活地钻进林彦俊耳朵里，瞬间放大的喘息声让林彦俊腿根都在抖，软着腰贴在男人怀里。

从耳蜗里直接刺激到神经的快乐让后穴被侵入的异物感减轻许多，林彦俊每每以为已经插到了最多，那根东西就又往里多操一点。一直到穴口终于感受到囊袋的柔软，两个人同时满足得轻叹出一口气。

“小朋友好能吃，”陈立农浅浅地插弄着，笑着咬那两颗已经肿起的乳头，“全都吃进去了，好厉害。”

林彦俊汗湿了刘海，软绵绵地骂他畜生流氓老不正经，被陈立农狠狠一下顶出一声娇喘，缓了半天回过劲儿了，那一次深重而凶悍的撞击让他有点得趣，随即不满起来。  
“动呀你……”鲜红的肉肉唇瓣被自己咬得发白，林彦俊自食其力，前后摆着腰小幅度地吞咽起身下狰狞的阴茎。

眼前纯情又淫乱的人让陈立农没心思再调笑他，只想着怎么把人吃干抹净，让他不能再勾引别人。

“呜呜……啊、啊，”林彦俊被他一下比一下重的肏干撞出呻吟，青涩而动情地叫床，“陈立农，立农……太、太深了啊啊……”

“是吗？但你吸得好紧，好像不想让我走呢。”男人恶劣的话听得林彦俊小腹一紧，哭着叫着要去了不行了，昏头昏脑地一下子射了出来。浊白的液体点滴洒在男人健壮的胸膛上，混合着汗，模样色情。

陈立农又恢复缓慢的抽插，等林彦俊射过一次的不应期结束，又温柔地一边替他手淫一边亲嘴一边操。

高潮后的小穴一抽一抽地收紧，很久没开荤的人也有些忍不了了，握着少年意外肥软的两瓣肉臀，低声说：“坐稳了。”

然后就再也没有让林彦俊往上挣脱半分，死死地扣着人坐在自己的阳具上深而重地顶撞操弄，颠得林彦俊连叫声都是断断续续，“不、不要呜呜……”眼泪掉在男人的小腹上，“要坏了，顶破了啊啊——”

精液射在了最里面，现在的小朋友从内到外都充满了他的气味，让陈立农非常满意。像一头吃饱饱的狮子，揽着人懒懒地接吻。

“你怕不怕我去告你啊？”林彦俊趴在他胸口，笑意盈盈，浑身透着被干出来的情骚粉红。“性侵未成年，会坐牢的老师。”

陈立农也笑，食指勾着他的头发绕圈把玩，慵懒又性感，“不怕。”  
他说，“春宵一刻值千金。”然后像一尊虔诚的守护神，在弱小的主人面前献上自己的颈圈，“老师如果对你不好，你就去告，让我坐牢。你开心就可以。”

温存几刻，他又有些担心林彦俊第二天会生病，内心吐槽自己的不羁人设崩得一塌糊涂，简直是个唠叨长辈。  
他拍拍小屁股，“起来，老师给你洗一下再睡。”

林彦俊乖乖地从他怀里爬起来，想要往后爬到床尾去找拖鞋。后穴里的精液随着腰肢摆动流出一些，被蹂躏得红肿不堪的穴口吞吐着粘稠的白色浊液。

陈立农反悔了，伸手握住小朋友的脚踝把人抓了回来。  
“再来一次。”  
“唔？……不要咬那里啊……”

-  
元旦晚会陈立农还是去看了，以家属的身份去的。

台上的小朋友意气风发漂亮得不行，结束表演后被陈立农拉到角落里狠狠地又亲又揉了好一会儿才过足了瘾。

“今天唱得很好，”陈老师亲完了又恢复衣冠禽兽本色，在没有旁人的杂物间里表演正经，“不枉费老师我辛苦栽培你。”

林彦俊踩了他一脚，把自己埋头怼进他怀里，“老师，我好喜欢唱歌……也好喜欢老师。”

被捧在手心上的小孩子告白是一件太幸福的事了。原本以为自己很难共情人类情感的陈立农心口滚烫，不知道要拿他怎么办才好，连抱得紧些都怕他疼。

最后只能笨笨地学嘴：“老师也喜欢你喔。”欸，久经情场的人居然一句肉麻话都憋不出来，真是丢人。

不过好在小朋友很满足，踮起脚亲他，亲了一会儿又不准陈立农再亲，说有正事要讲。

已经开始有点想要回家干坏事的人平复了一下呼吸，趁林彦俊不注意偷香了一口，笑嘻嘻地问：“怎么了？”

白衬衫小朋友眼睛亮亮地看着他，崇拜又爱恋的样子。  
“我大学，想要考声乐……”林彦俊抿了抿嘴，小声地补充道：“但是肯定考不起伯克利啦。”

“不试试怎么知道？”陈立农很欣慰地揉了揉他的头发，“有喜欢的东西就要去争取啊，能知道自己想要什么，你很厉害喔林彦俊。”

被鼓励的人也甜甜地笑起来，然后夸张地把五官皱在一起。  
“除了文化课，还要练声乐，然后暑假要打工……听说艺术专业的学费都超级贵。”林彦俊吐了吐舌头，“家里不喜欢我学这个，我要自己赚学费。”

他好乖。陈立农心都在颤，怎么这么乖。  
“好好学，别担心，”他把林彦俊抱紧一点，嘴唇轻轻地印在少年的额头上，“老师养你。”


End file.
